The Final Note
Plot With Bill planning the retirement party, it's hard to say goodbye to the one thing that gave him true meaning in his life. Old rifts and wounds are healed and new sights are set on a promising future. Everyone seems to be ending up exactly as expected and right where they belong, along with more than a few unexpected surprises. Cast Special Guest Star(s) * Adam Lambert - Kellen Lennon * Liam Payne - Jason Lennon * Rose Byrne - Lillian Simmons * Zooey Deschanel - Stacy Banks * Jessica Sanchez - Valeria Aqua * Karan Singh Grover - Novak Kerr Main Cast * Joseph Gordon-Levitt - Bill Staxx * Leroy Sanchez - Jeremy Smith * Holly Starr - Caroline White * Dan Bremnes - Avon Gulliver * Jaime King - Carrie Robinson * Jamie Grace - Jasmine "Jaz" Summers * V. Rose - Fifi Rai * Max Schneider - Jake Ulrich * Katharine McNamara - Portia Humphrey * Claudia Lee - Joanne Robinson * Bridgit Mendler - Avery * Jannel Garcia - Lauren Garcia * Chachi Gonzales - Lola * Džajna "Jaja" Vaňková - Carmen * Morgan Griffin - Vanessa * Julia Terranova - Angelina Tyler * Gabrielle Elyse - Erica Taylor * Tyree Reels - Komani Delworth * Alexza London - Carly Jane * Abraham Mateo - Nathan Coleman * Madison Beer - Marissa Shanks Recurring * Dalton Cyr - Dylan Staxx * Phillip Larue - Rodger Carr * Dylan Bruce - Tom Jennings * Lascel Wood - Laz Summers Guest * Sam Tsui - Noah West * Tristen MacDonald - Lola White * Henry Cavill - Anthony Timms (Special Achive Footage) * Raven Goodwin - Simone Thomas * Janelle Meghan - Quinn Harvey * Samuel Larsen - Jesse Moss * Joey Barreiro - Spencer Kaye * Angela Pardini - Robin Carpenter * Roger Muñiz - Jose Romano * Mandana Wright - Dinah Kamaka * Leonardo Boudreau - Roderick Morris * Mariah Lee - Summer Salves * Peter Adrian - Zeke Hoo * Caylin Jimenez - Tamara Lopez * Cameron Gellman - Eddie Jones * Robbie Davidson - Kade Jarvis * Colby Muhammad - Monique Palmer * Alex James - Matt Jackson * Annie Grier - Carmen Garcia * Brandon Leatherland - Danny Garcia * Julia Rose Schneiderman - Lola Ulrich * Hilary Wagner - Darcy Scott * Liza Soberano - Malaya Carabeo * Saskia Marguerite - Dani Harper * Vanessa Morgan - Coco O'Shea * Marié Digby - Melanie James * Willa Fitzgerald - Maddie Thomas * Jordan Fisher - Kevin Rodgers * Chrissie Fit - Lethi Sanchez * Matt Prokop - Max McCartney * Whitney Tock - Portia Cambridge * Haylee Roderick - Madison McCartney * Retta Sirleaf - Lela Stone * Aziz Ansari - Tom Gupta * Nea Dune - Rouge Mills * Lauren Jordan - Patsy Scott * Deandre Brackensick - Logan Smitt * Emma Greenwell - Brittany Simmons * Alyssa Bernal - Savannah Hope * Naida Nelson - Cathy Robinson * Joe Mcelderry - Rory Brady * Paul Iacono - Paul * Portia Doubleday - Penny Olson * Francisco Lachowski - Carlos Delgado * McKaley Miller - Alexis * Adam Simon Krist - Scott * Amy Letcher - Yani * Vanessa Lengies - Charlotte Ross * Dylan Baker - Frank White * Jonathan Morgan Heit - Carlos White * Laura Ann Kesling - Ellie White * Elle Varner - Veronica * Austin Butler - Kevin * Danielle Campbell - Olivia * India Eisleywa - Mara Stone * Martina Stoessel - Tamara Danes * Retta Sirleaf - Lela Stone * Aziz Ansari - Tom Gupta Songs Category:Episode